


The Collection

by misaano4799



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dissociation, Mental Health Issues, Original Poetry - Freeform, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 08:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13477473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misaano4799/pseuds/misaano4799
Summary: A random collection of poetry written by alters with DID.





	1. Inkless

**Inkless**

 

Paper on a desk,  
Pen in hand,  
I scribble a test.

Blank.

Again, I test

Blank

I test again, and again, and again  
Again, again, again, again  
Blank yet again.

Indents are left on the paper.  
It's a reminder that I have done something  
But invisible to my eyes.

I press down with more force on the paper.  
It rips  
It tears  
It breaks apart in my efforts.

I unscrew the pen, hoping I can find the answer.  
No ink.  
Empty.

I frantically search for another pen.  
Something, anything

I need to write or else I'll forget

But it's no use  
I am stuck in a house without any pens.

I stare at my tattered paper  
Nothing running though my mind.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 Something feels different...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

I forgot what I was going to write.


	2. Hey, Kid

**Hey, Kid**

 

"Why don't you have friends? You're so nice and sweet!"

 

_Hey... PST! HEY!_  
_See that kid in the back of the class?_  
_Yeah, the one drawing in the notebook!_

_Heard that kid has one of those "Multiple Personalities."_  
_Don't they know those aren't real?_  
_Little fucker just has imaginary friends!_  
_What a fucking loser!_

_Hey! Kid!_  
_How's the rent up there?_  
_Must be mighty cheap if you got 20 somethin' of you folks up there!_  
_How big are the rooms? I'm lookin' for a good place to stay at after I graduate!_

_What's your name?_  
_No you fucking idiot, the name on your birth certificate!_  
_No one cares about your fake names!_

_Tell me, which on of you are the real one?_  
_There is no real one? What a fucking joke._  
_Only one of you can be real. That's how bodies work._  
_You only have one brain_  
_So, when's the real one coming back then?_  
_When are you gonna stop hiding behind imaginary friends, fake names, fake voices, and lies?_  
  
_That disorder isn't real._  
_You fucking Schizo._  
_Freak_

 

I'm not allowed to have friends anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A poem about he bullying we've gotten in high school by Leo
> 
> Fun fact, this was mostly from our brother's best friend.

**Author's Note:**

> A poem about dissociative amnesia by Florence


End file.
